Dark Horse (A!)
"Dark Horse" is the fifteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixtieth episode overall. Plot -You shall stop there, villain!!! - Black Knight ordered Falcon and Tanner Evans, who were looking for the Winter Soldier in London. -Who is it, Tanner? - Sam asked the ex S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. -Black Knight... - Tanner whispered. -Villain. - -Ok, then we will take on him! - Falcon got two guns out of his belt and fired them at the British hero, who blocked them with his Shield of Night. -Stop there, ruffians!!! - Dane ordered, but the two heroes weren't listening. They were too busy trying to defeat the British man. While the heroes were fighting against each other, Baron Zemo walked into the scene, contemplating the fight. -That's brilliant, Dane. Can't believe how much you have improved since you tried to enroll in the Masters of Evil... - the Baron finally spoke. -Zemo... - The three heroes murmured once the German Hydra Baron walked in. -Don't you remember, Dane... When you tried out for my team and I told you to try again later? - -Yes, I do indeed, Zemo. - Whitman shook his head. -My uncle, Nathan Garrett, the original Black Knight had teamed up with you in the past and begged me to take up the name and restore the legacy. I never meant to be a Master of Evil. I was just trying to infiltrate you! But you ruined my plans when you rejected me! - -That's so... Emotional. - Helmut rolled his eyes. -I am granting you a second chance. Take your horse with you if you want, let's team up. - -Valinor and I won't take that offer, you villain!!! I was never evil! - Black Knight said, holding his Ebony Blade at the former Masters of Evil leader. -Is that a challenge, Whitman? - -Hell yes! - Dane said, clashing his sword against the Baron's. Tanner led Sam aside, trying to rearrange the facts in his mind. -I knew Nathan Garrett's nephew had tried out for the Masters of Evil... What I didn't know is that he had been rejected and that all he wanted was to infiltrate them and destroy them from the inside. - -Should we trust him? - Falcon asked, glancing over at the battle that was taking place behind them. -I am not completely sure, but if he is fighting against Zemo, we should help him. - As the two heroes were about to help the Black Knight, Dane stopped them. -No! I shall do this alone!!! - Dane said, blocking the Baron's slash with his shield. -It's our battle too! - -It's not! It's my battle! - Whitman said, trying to hit the Baron. -Sam... - Tanner whispered into the Avenger's ear. -What if this is a setup? - -It could be... - Wilson pursed his lips. -Should we trust him? - Soon enough, Whitman saw himself outnumbered by Hydra Agents, who were surrounding him and Valinor. -That's it, we're helping him! - Falcon flew to where the battle was taking place. -This is still my battle! - Black Knight complained, but Wilson ignored him. -Hydra is involved, we saw S.H.I.E.L.D. come down thanks to them... It's our battle too, Dane! - Samuel responded. -Two reformed villains, huh? - Zemo smirked. -Again, I never meant to really join you, I don't know about him... - Whitman turned to Falcon. -Did you really try to join him? - -Not him. Dell Rusk... - Sam shrugged. -He gave me powers using the Cosmic Cube, and he could have destroyed me using the same artifact. - -Understandable. - Black Knight nodded, still fighting the Hydra Agents. -Dane Whitman. - -Samuel Wilson, aka the Falcon. - -You have my sword, Samuel Wilson. - -Call me Sam. - The heroes were joined by Tanner and Captain America, who had been contacted by the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. -Where's Zemo? - Steve asked Falcon. -Apparently, he escaped... - Sam looked around. -He was here a couple seconds ago. - -Typical Zemo... - Rogers said before looking up at Dane. -What are you doing here, Garrett? - -It's not Nathan... It's in fact his nephew, Dane... He apparently tried out for the Masters of Evil trying to destroy them from the inside... He says he is good. - Evans explained. -I see no reason why we shouldn't trust him. - Captain America said. -Our family doesn't make us who we are. We choose our own paths. - -What are you heroes doing here? - Black Knight asked. -We are looking for Buck... The Winter Soldier... - Steve explained, handing Whitman a picture of Bucky. -Have you seen him? - -Not really, but Valinor and I can help your search team. - Black Knight offered. -I know my way around England, and you could cover up more space if we get split. - -Thank you Dane Whitman. - Captain Rogers smiled. Tanner started the Quinjet's engine and the three heroes got on board of it, while the Black Knight rode Valinor in the opposite direction. Notes *Falcon's idle sprite was done by User:Nekhene, you can see the original sprite HERE Gallery FalconVsBK.png|"Ok, then we will take on him!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BZvsBKDH.png|"Hell yes!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BKFalconVsHYDRADH.png|Black Knight and Falcon vs Baron Zemo|link=Dark Horse (A!) TheSearchIsOnUKDH.png|Black Knight joins the search for the Winter Soldier|link=Dark Horse (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Valinor (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three